Starcrossed Fireworks
by Destiny Willowleaf
Summary: (Sorry that the story's late) Valentine's Day is just around the corner in Dreamland, but a knave and a girl need to step up and say what they mean before the night ends. Also, a complete lack of Kirby. DON'T JUDGE MY PAIRINGS(please)!


**I know, I know. Valentine's Day has passed! BUT WHO CARES? I decided to take a shot at a one-shot for one of my favorite parings: SwordXFumu.**

**I know, I know. It's weird. But in MY opinion, it would work out. **

**A few important notes:**

**Read Blade's Christmas for a bit of backstory.**

**Holiday themes will become more common(I have Easter and April Fools planned, but no ideas for St. Patrick's Day. If you have an idea, please send it to me. If you have to go by review(which I wouldn't prefer), please type an actual review and then say what character might work.**

**For this story(and pretty much all of them), BLADE IS FEMALE. And Sword&amp;Blade are brother and sister. =)**

**The mentioned world tour sadly is not real, but there MIGHT be a story for it.**

**Since Silica and KJ are Kirby's friends, I imagine them visiting from time to time.**

**I suggest grabbing Google translate for later.**

Sword Knight sighed. Valentine's Day was tomorrow, and Cappy Town was holding a celebration. It would have been fine, except for the fact that you had to bring a date.

"It'll be fun!" Blade insisted. "If we don't go, we'll never get to go!"

"How do you know that it'll be fun?" he asked.

"Because Meta won't be watching our every move," Blade retorted.

Meta Knight had left in early January to give the fans what they wanted and to stop speculation: a tour of Planet Earth, hitting every major city. He was sick of the fans' speculation about him, so he left to put an end to it all. He'd still talk to them at night, though.

"And besides, the last time we went to a party was Dedede's Christmas party," Blade continued, rolling her eyes. "I'm still surprised we were allowed to go to that."

"You mean that party that Destiny's finished a story about mentally but never wrote down?" Sword questioned.

"That's the one."

HEY! Stop breaking the fourth wall all of a sudden!

"Okay, fine," Blade muttered, crossing her arms.

Fumu sighed, looking into the fountain's waters. The Valentine's party was coming up fast, and she had no idea who to even ask.

"What's with the long face?" a voice asked from behind.

Fumu spun around to see Silica standing with a quizzical look about her face. Both Silica and Knuckle Joe were staying in Dreamland more often, as a majority of their friends were on the planet.

"I-It's nothing," Fumu replied.

"Well if it's NOTHING, then you wouldn't mind telling me what's on your mind?" Silica replied, sitting on the fountain's edge.

Fumu turned away, not wanting to meet eye contact. "I don't know what to do about Valentine's Day," Fumu explained. "I'd like to go to the Valentine's party, but I don't want Kine to feel rejected."

"Who?"

"A fish who likes me," Fumu answered.

"Hm... Why not spend time with him for the first half of tomorrow, but then go to the party later?" Silica suggested.

"But who do I bring to the party?" Fumu wondered. "You NEED a date to go to the party."

Silica closed her eyes and thought deeply for a moment. "Are there any guys who you're pretty sure they like you that you like back?"

"I don't know."

"Really?" Silica was confused. She didn't realize that Fumu was so dense.

"Well, not really."

"What about Sword Knight?" Silica insisted.

"S-S-Sword?" Fumu stuttered, blushing furiously. "O-Of c-cour-rse!"

"So you DO like him!" Silica exclaimed, a grin spreading across her face, hugging her friend. Silica's hug was forceful, causing the two tumble backwards into the fountain.

Fumu popped her head up. "Your kidding, right?"

"Nope," Silica replied, climbing out of the fountain. "It'll be great! You might finally have someone that doesn't live in the sea that loves you!"

"Silica," Fumu began. "CALM DOWN. Why are you so excited for this? It's not like you."

"I'm only excited because you're like a little sister to me, and soon enough you're growing up!" Silica explained.

Fumu's face lit up. "Really?"

"Well yeah! You're younger than me, in the time I've been here we've become great friends, and also its easy to get advice on life from the other one," Silica replied. Then she pulled Fumu in for a hug.*

Later that night, Fumu was relaxing by her window. She hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Sword about the party, as her parents kept her in her room.

"I didn't have any time to tell him, and now I can't go with him!" she sighed.

Suddenly, she saw a shadow outside her window. She squeaked in fear and she backed away as fast as she could.

The shadow heard her squeak, and look inside the room. Fumu squished herself in a corner, trying to peek at the shadow but remain hidden.

"Fumu? Why are you staring at me like I'm a monster?" the shadow asked with a quizzical look about it.

"Oh!" Fumu replied, as she got up to see that it was only Sword. "It's you."

"Yep, it's me!" Sword replied with a goofy grin. "Can you please open the window?"

"Right," Fumu sheepishly said, opening up the window for the knave to come in.

Sword hopped into Fumu's room and gave her a friendly hug. "It's nice to see your friends every once in a while."

"Yeah," Fumu replied. "So what have you, Meta, and Blade been up to in the last month?"

"Well, Meta's FINALLY bringing peace to the fan society about topics that they've been wondering about," Sword explained. "Some fans think he's Silica's father, others think he's Kirby's dad, some think he and Kirby are brothers, some think he and Kirby are in love-"

"WHAT?" Fumu interrupted.

"I know, it's crazy!" Sword replied. "Where was I... Right! Some fans believe Meta and Knuckle Joe's dad had a thing, some pair him with an evil counterpart that isn't canon to this universe, some think he was the demon beast that Nightmare created that wouldn't obey, and did I mention they like to take his mask?" Sword finished.

"Wow," Fumu replied, surprised at how weird the fans were. "One thing's for certain: fans are weird."

"Mhm," Sword muttered. "Blade and I have been patrolling a bit, but mostly we go through footage I've captured and make random movies and such."

Fumu giggled, and then said, "Really? I would've thought you'd be trying to help protect the castle."

Sword was silent, and then said, "And this is why I should never invoke power into Blade."

"What?" Fumu asked.

"Nothing important!"

Fumu sighed, and then asked, "So, do you have anyone for the party in town tomorrow?"

"Not yet. Blade was saying that I should go for someone, but honestly, I don't wanna go."

Fumu rolled her eyes. "So, does 3 tomorrow afternoon sound good?"

Sword whipped his head around. "Uh, why?"

"Because I want to be your partner!" Fumu explained. "What I really want to know is, will you be my partner at the party tomorrow?"

Sword almost let his jaw drop open. Instead, he grinned and said, "Sounds great. See ya then!" With that, he crawled through the window and disappeared into the night.

Fumu smiled, and then leaped onto her bed in victory.

(We're just gonna skip the Fumu and Kine bit since this next bit is the better part.)

The next day at 3pm, made his way over to Fumu's window. Ever so carefully, he readjusted his bowtie and shook his head. When he looked into her room, it was empty.

"W-What?" he muttered, trying to get a better view. Little did he know, she was safe and sound.

In Silica's room, Fumu and Silica were sitting on the latter's bed as Silica was listening to Fumu's problem.

"I mean, I like Sword and all, but Kine actually wrote a letter in a sparkling shell. But Kine's a fish, so it would be difficult to even live. Sword is on land, but he's older and once Meta Knight returns, we'll get less chances to see each other!" Fumu ranted. "I don't know who to pick in the end!"

"I think that you should be grateful for now that you can see both," Silica replied, twisting the sides of Fumu's hair. "Who knows; maybe Sword will become true love, maybe Kine will become a human and then we can all watch as a twisted Little Mermaid unfolds."

"You're joking, RIGHT?" Fumu asked with a wary tone.

"Of course I am!" Silica replied. "Trust me, we won't be getting a Little Mermaid parody for Kirby anytime soon."

After a little more adjustment, Silica had Fumu all ready for the party. Decked out in a pink-and-green dress, black flats, swirled hair, a shell necklace, and a pair of ocean wave gloves, Fumu was ready to go.

After Fumu left, Silica walked over to her drawer. She pulled out a silver dress decorated with green silk. She cleared a little area, and took a golden crown out. There was a navy-blue gem inserted inside of the center.

Holding the tiara close to her heart, she whispered, "あなたの物理的形状は消えていても良いが、あなたの精神は今でも生き続け。  
私の魂には、私の心に、あなたのための私の愛は、出発したことがないものとします。  
時間は渡すかもしれないが、悲しみが続く。  
しかし、私の魂に、私の心に、あなたのための私の愛は、出発したことがないものとします。  
私の母Garludeは、あなたの魂は今それを聞くことがあります。私は妹Fumuを保護し、この誓いを破るものではない。"

With a final sigh, she placed the tiara upon her head, hoping for the best.

After a bit of travel, Fumu met up with Sword. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a small rose clip, and his mask and armor were absent from him. He had a small knife peeking out of his pocket instead of a sword at his side, but Fumu could tell it was the knave. Together, they ninja'd to his room to wait for Blade and her partner.

Soon enough, Bun showed up with Blade, except they were in ninja suits. After another travel scene, they arrived at the party in town. At the entrance, the mayor stood, ready to write things down.

"Names?" the mayor asked.

"Samuel Flamewings and Fumu," Sword replied.

"Alright, go ahead. Next?"

"Diana Flamewings and Bun," Blade said, throwing a, 'If you tell them who I really am I will kill you on the spot' look at Fumu and Bun.

"Alright, go ahead. Next?" the mayor said.

Two masked figures walked up next. One was in a silver sparkle dress(female), while the other was in a blue tuxedo(male). Their masks were both black as night with dark blue spikes on the ends. The girl's mask had an added pointed tip.

The male walked up to the mayor and wrote things down on the paper.

After reading what the guy had written, the mayor exclaimed, "What are you two doing as a pair at our party, K-" The mayor was quickly cut off as the girl drew a sword.

"あなたのトラップをシャット," she said with a harsh stare.

"Please don't kill me!" the mayor squeaked. While the mayor was cowering, the girl sheathed her sword and walked with the masked guy.

In the main area of town, people were just chatting, but it wasn't really a party.

"Really?" Fumu mumbled. "This isn't a party. More like a social gathering for normal people that have nothing better to do."

Blade grinned. "Well, let's get this party started!" she exclaimed, grabbing a microphone and hopping into the center tree.

"HEY!" she yelled. Everyone looked her way, to see the teen sitting in the tree. She had removed her ninja outfit and was wearing a forest green short sleeved dress. Her bronze bracelet sparkled in the setting sun, holding a single white glove in place, but no one knew it was Blade.

"My name is Diana Flamewings, and I'm bringing this party into the fun zone!" she explained, pressing a small button on the microphone. Then, everyone heard a song starting. To her friend's and brother's surprise, Blade began to sing to song.

"I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell. I looked at you as it fell, and now you're in my way." As the lyrics were heard, she pointed at Bun. "I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss. I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way!" She turned her back to the audience, dancing in key with the song. "Your stare was holding. Ripped jeans, skin was showing. Hot night, wind was blowing." Bun had begun to back off, when Blade sang, "Where you think you're going baby?" Then, the chorus broke out.

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy! But here's my number, so call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby. But here's my number, so call me maybe! Hey I just met you, and this is crazy! But here's my number, so call me maybe." By this point, almost everyone was staring in awe, except for Bun who was trying to escape.  
"And all the other boys, try to chase me! But here's my number, so call me maybe!" Blade's face then turned from nice to annoyed, and she jumped off of the tree.

"You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall. You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way!" After slowly walking up to Bun, she spun around harshly.

"I beg and borrow and steal, at first sight and it's real. I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way!" She looked down with regret, and after glaring at her gloved hand, she threw it off to reveal a red circle on the back of her right hand.

Sword looked at her in fear. _"We're done for if people see underneath my right hand, but she willingly shows it to everyone!" _he thought.

"Your stare was holding. Ripped jeans, skin was showing. Hot night, wind was blowing. Where you think you're going baby?" Blade continued, confidence bursting from her.

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy! But here's my number, so call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby. But here's my number, so call me maybe!" Noticing Bun on the opposite side of the tree, she knew she'd have to continue quick.

"Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. I missed you so bad, I missed you so so bad. Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. And you should know that, I missed you so so bad, bad, bad, bad..." Her eyes drained of happiness as she looked towards Bun, but he accepted that if he was going to be embarrassed, he might as well have fun doing it!

"It's hard to look, right at you baby. But here's my number, so call me maybe! Hey I just met you, and this is crazy! But here's my number, so call me maybe. And all the other boys, try to chase me. But here's my number, so call me maybe!"

Blade turned to Bun as she sung the last bit, and he joined in because he could.

"Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. I missed you so bad, I missed you so so bad. Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. And you should know that, so call me, maybe!" they finished, before Blade collapsed.

Later, Blade was talking with some of the women in town.

"For someone your age, that was pretty good!" Hana said.

"Really?" Blade asked.

"Yes! The music is great, as well as the dancing!" Sato added.

"Where are you from, Diana?" Mabel asked.

"Well, I wasn't born here, but I've lived here for a while now," Blade replied.

"Really?" the other women said.

"Yeah."

"I've never seen you around, though," Hana said.

"That's because I'm awesome like that!" Blade commented, before leaving them to speculate.

Suddenly, everyone saw the two masked figures in the sky.

"Ready?" the girl asked.

"You know I am!" he replied. "VULCAN JAB!" A burst of energy shot out from his fist. The girl drew a wooden tool and fired a bazooka at it once it was high enough, while also tossing a few bits of shrapnel into the collision. A beautiful burst of colors filled the sky above, while most everyone was dumbstruck. Again.

The girl threw her mask off before catching it in her left hand. The guy followed suit, revealing themselves as Silica and Knuckle Joe. After a quick adjustment to her tiara, Silica turned to Knuckle Joe.

"Rapid fire!" he exclaimed, throwing a barrage of Vulcan Jabs into the sky. Silica threw a small pouch into the air before unleashing her machine gun onto the punches. The result was a beautiful explosion, filling the sky with a rainbow of colors.

After a few more rounds of homemade fireworks, Waddle Doo arrived(he was allowed in since all he was going to be doing was fireworks) and got a team of Waddle Dees to unleash a finale for the party. The fireworks shot high, exploding into a million sparks of color.

"Hey, Sword?" Fumu said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Thank you for this," Fumu whispered, hugging Sword. "I promise to never forget tonight."

**FINALLY DONE.**

**The story itself took at least 3 hours to mentally write, and typing about 2 hours. There were actually a lot of things that I had wanted to include in the story, but I wasn't going to make you all wait longer. Also, PLEASE READ MY PROFILE BECAUSE STORIES I'VE WRITTEN ARE GOING DOWN ON MY OWN ACCORD.**

**I MAY do a deleted scenes follow-up, to show off some of the other ideas, as well as including a few true bloopers. :D**

**Also, get a mango point if you get the Dedede's Christmas party thing, the name of Blade's song, and if someone DOES come up with a good character for the St. Patricks day special, 5 Mango point. Again, profile explination.**

**Random last bit: The actual story(not the author's notes) is 2,895 words. I'm not joking.**


End file.
